conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Islamic Caliphate of Pashtunistan
can this nation join OIS? I made the most anti-western nation imaginable, one run by al qaeda. I would think they would fit perfectly into OIS. the ultimate rogue state.Gatemonger 04:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Enemy of Pakistan and Afghanistan. Threat to power… I cannot stress enough that we DO reject states and we HAVE done it (to Iran, Saudi Arabia, and several African nations). Furthermore, we can't allow you to join OIS because it may serve to be a means for you to commit espionage to gain an unfair advantage for the Opposing Forces. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) i never said pakistan and afghanistan are enemies of pashtunistan. this nation is hated by the FGC, so espionage wouldnt be a problem.can this nation at least be allied with OIS, not a member? im planning on finding someone who might want to share this nation with me, as opposed to this being my minor nation. Im planning on finding someone who would want to put together a third player in WWIII, an international alliance of terrorist organizations and crime sindicates. it will be headed out of Pashtunistan, and will eventually lead to the creation of a larger caliphate. as i stated in the article, pashtunistan is the first step toward a greater caliphate, yet this is something secret that other nations don't know about, including yarphei. FGC will be waging a war on pashtunistan as soon as i find someone to share this nation with.Gatemonger 05:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Only OIS countries are to be allied with OIS. OIS has specific principles so that if any country is to fight for those principles, it should be a member. As OIS is an exclusive organization which you seem to misunderstand, and as it is co-owned between four people, we have say over what happens to it. Request for allying is denied. Any insisting or participating in the war will be met with tanks and guns by OIS. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *1) Osama bin Laden is dead. You cannot alter my nation's history. *2) Everetti military is EMP proof and therefore an EMP weapon would not "knock out" Everetti communications. **a) You cannot attack my country without permission. *3) Magical missile materials that defend against superheated plasma? Plasma burns right through materials while inducing impact damage. **a) Hinting it is impervious against Everetti SDI means you plan on nuking my country which is not allowed. You have no permission to attack me. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I wanted the other day to go on chat to clarify some of this stuff. i knew there would be some complaints. so here we go... Bin Laden wasnt cloned persay, his organs were and "frankensteined" together, with Abdul's brain transplanted. the resulting man looked like Osama but kept his own brain. I made the character like this instead of just saying "bin laden was never killed" because i wanted something truly disturbing( also i just read frankenstein, and saw this special on monster quest, a history channel show, in which a man took a monkey's brain and put it into a dead monkey's body, successfully transplanting the consciousness). as well, like this, modifications of the war on terror page will be minimal. the "magic missiles" use a material that bends radiation around it. just like the GOSV's shielding( not supplied b the FGC, just sold by a rogue scientist on the black market; pashtunistan feeds off the crime of the world, from terrorism to the black market, any criminal activity has some customers in pashtunistan). they are directed against anyone who takes first action against pashtunistan in the event of war. and of course, this is somewhat ambiguous in meaning :P if al qaeda attacks it doesnt mean it was orchestrated by pashtunistan. but there is no way to know ;) thats the beauty of this plan for destruction. invade pashtunistan like it were afghanistan in response for a USS cole type incident, and pashtuni government will attack. but imagine the IC's backlash when they find out the terrorist attack wasnt coordinated by pashtunistani associated forces. its quite an elegant design.i can imagine IRL Iran doing something similar in the future. Gatemonger 02:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Osama thing is just ridiculous. Just find some other terrorist or make up your own new bad guy. Bin Laden stays dead.. As for your missile "bending radiation", the SDI and PDS systems do not use laser radiation like you would find on the U.S. ABL plane but fires toroids of superheated plasma (an extremely hot energy matter) that burns through materials and causes impact damage. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Also Hamas has suffered massive losses and collapsed. Hezbollah has been completed destroyed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) and this will be taken care of ASAP. they still operate in Palestine, no longer israel.Gatemonger 02:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This country has some serious problems surrounding it. Also, I don't think China would sell nuclear weapons. That's the bear up north's job. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I am interested in putting OIS into the FGC-Pashtun War. Kay? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Can you tell me what you have in mind?Gatemonger 02:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. How about the war is initiated by OIS discussions, and OIS sends troops in to deal with the problem, with FGC assistance, because OIS is busy with its own stuff. Then during the war, FGC and OIS periodically send collateral troops whenever tension flares up in the area. Can we go on chat so I can get an idea of where you want the war to go? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I never got a response, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) for some reason, it didnt register this: "i would buy from the 'bear', but i didnt want to bother tm and rasmus. and if by problems you mean its liek FW just got the nation version of a lunatic, then im on the ball with what i want for this nation; if u mean its pooorly made, please tell me where its lacking." i hate this site's mechanics. ive been here a while, and you'd think it'd go a bit easier :P so what did you mean by "problems?" Gatemonger 23:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) lu·na·tic (ln-tk) adj. 1. Suffering from lunacy; insane. e·phem·er·al (-fmr-l) adj. 1. Lasting for a markedly brief time. evil ˈiːvəl adj. 1. morally wrong or bad; wicked.Woogers - talk ( ) 23:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Somalia Somalia should not be a part of this country. See: 2009 Invasion of Somalia (EV) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Also see here: User:United Planets/National Status. I have 14,000 Marines and 5,000 droids in Somalia and naval ships (destroyers, cruisers, frigates) are still present at most major harbors and ports. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) You also have yet to fix these other problems: *Osama bin Laden is dead. No excuses. Make up a different terrorist. *EMP attacks do not work on Everett. *Magical invincible missiles. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC)